Within Darkness There Is Light
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: In a world full of Quirks, there lies a profession besides Pro-Heroes for unique individuals. This profession is known as Pro-Psychics. This job is for the people born with powers that are not derived from Quirks. This story is about a boy with such a power. After taking some advice from his master, he decides to become a Hero to help people with the powers that he dislikes.


**I have wanted to write a Mob Psycho 100/My Hero Academia crossover for awhile now. I had this idea last year, and I have been pondering over how to write it. I think I finally came up with a good idea for how I want this fic to go. I might do occasional edits for grammar or spelling mistakes. I might also come back to add or delete some small things.  
****Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this fic, and I'm going to do my best to update this as often as I can. I was re-inspired to finally start on this fic by the amazing My Hero/Mob Psycho crossover fic, Sure as the Setting Sun, on Archive of our Own. You all should check it out when you get the time ^^.  
****I do not own Mob Psycho 100 or My Hero Academia. They are both owned by their amazing authors.**

The Sun shines rather brightly as it rises over Seasoning City. It shines so brilliantly that many citizens have a pastime of taking a short moment to pause and enjoy the light as it bounces off the buildings and sparkles across the streets. It was one of the great things about their city. In fact, it was one of the main reasons that tourists had visited in the past.

Walking along the streets, a young boy pauses to stare up at the sky. The boy himself was what most people would describe as average. Someone that did not really stick out and could easily fade into the background. He opened his mouth slightly as he gazed out to the city in marvel, but his face did not change beyond that. No emotions were displayed at all. It was okay though. He was used to this by now. Feeling the weight of his bag in his hand, he seemed to snap back to his senses and continued walking down the street.

As he got to an intersection, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing down, he shifted his bag over into his other hand before pulling his cell phone out.

"Hello master...yes...I asked you to not call me on such short notice," the boy replied to the person on the other end, "I will be there soon."

Letting out a small sigh as he placed his cell phone back into his pocket, he spun around and began heading in the opposite direction then he previously was. As he headed further into the city, the boy began to squeeze pass the various other people so he could reach his new destination.

"Kageyama-kun!" a voice shouted out to him from the opposite side of the street which caused the boy to pause. Looking over, he blushed slightly as he saw a girl wearing the Salt Middle School uniform rushing over to him. He had met her last year under... 'unique' circumstances. Either way, it ended with the two becoming very good friends. However, the memory of how they became acquainted remained in his memory and always caused him to blush when seeing her.

"Emi-san?" he responded as she ran over to him. She smiled up at while still slouched over to catch her breath from running all the way over to him. She smiled brightly as she pushed herself back up and quickly pulled her school bag into her hands. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she giggled before reaching in and pulling a notebook out after a few moments of searching through the bag for it. Before he could ask her again, she quickly pushed the notebook into his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Emi looked him in the eyes and said, "Kageyama-kun, I finally finished writing the manuscript for a novel that I have been working on since last year. I have not let anyone else read it because I was hoping that you would be the first one to read it!"

He looked at her with wide eyes as he felt confusion, amazed and slightly flustered. Gently taking her notebook, he looked down at it as his mind tried to wrap itself around what she was asking him. Looking back up at her, he sighed before replying to her, "But...you know I'm not good at words. I couldn't help you with your last story after reading it."

Emi sighed at how ashamed he sounded before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kageyama-kun, no, Shigeo-kun, I do not mind if you are unable to express how you feel about my novel like professional critics. I just want to know what you think about it," Emi reassured him. Looking up at her surprised, he closed his mouth and nodded back at her as his cheeks began to flush red again causing another giggle to escape Emi's lips.

As an awkward silence began to fill the area, Emi noticed that he was not heading in the direction of his house. Seeing that he was just standing there while holding her notebook with a great care, she realized that he might have forgotten about whatever he was doing thanks to her sudden appearance.

"Um, Kageyama-kun, what were you doing before I came over here? You're heading in the opposite direction of your house if I remember correctly," Emi asked the quiet boy who looked up at her before looking to the side as he started thinking.

As several seconds began to pass, Emi was about to ask him if he remembered before he suddenly let out a small gasp, "I was suppose to help master with a client. I'm sorry, I need to leave now Emi-san." Placing her notebook in his school bag, he quickly gave her a small wave before turning and lightly jogging away. Emi let out a small laugh before smiling as she grasped the handles of her school bag firmly and walking off while humming in delight.

_Five percent._

* * *

The boy panted hard as he reached the old building that his master had asked him to come to. Looking up, he saw that the entrance was opened. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he headed on inside. Walking down the hallways, he looked into every room to see if he could find his master and his master's client.

After a few moments of walking, he heard someone shouting followed by the familiar voice of his master replying back in a calm voice. As soon as he heard that, he made his way in the direction of the room that the voices were coming from. Sliding the door open, he spotted his master and two people that he did not know. His master's clients most likely. Behind them, a bright figure with some kind of ice block sticking out of its head floated there with its arms crossed.

It looked very much human, but it was clearly not one as its form seemed to shimmer in the bright sunlight that poured into the room from the window. This figure was known as an Evil Spirit. Evil Spirits were usually created when a person died with plenty of negative energy or curses engulfing them. Other Evil Spirits seemed to just...exist without any real reason. At least, that's as much as he knew about them.

"Ah Mob, glad you finally made it! These two were starting to think that I was a fraud or something. I mean can you believe that. I, the Great Reigen Arataka, Number One Psychic of this Century, a fraud?! Perish the notion!" Mob's master declared while waving his hands back and forth energetically. Mob just blinked at this before looking over at the Evil Spirit who now eyeing him. It studied him for a moment before laughing.

"Really, a middle-schooler," it started as Mob slowly brought his right hand up," and what am I suppose to-AUGH!"

The spirit screamed as a light erupted from Mob's hand and struck it hard in the forehead. The figure's body began to break away as it swirled around violently like a small vortex before finally fading away in a small explosion of light that filled the room. Reigen smiled proudly at the sight while his clients stared back in awe. Mob's face remained in its passive state.

As he finished, he looked back over at Reigen and said, "Master, please remember not to call on me so suddenly. I had just finished my work outs with the Body Improvement Club and was almost home."

This caused Reigen to laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "Yeahhhh...sorry about that. I thought that my salt would be enough to exorcise the spirit, but it turns out that it wasn't. Since I left my other supplies back in the office, I needed you to come and take care of it ehehe," Reigen stated with a slightly nervous laugh at the end while glancing over at his clients. Mob just eyed his master before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Hey! Wait one minute! What was that?! We hired you, the Pro-Psychic to take care of this! Why did you call in some kid?! You aren't suppose to have kid psychics working under you that is illegal!" one of the clients yelled angrily at Reigen who glanced over his shoulder at him at the accusation.

Raising his eyebrow, he smirked while raising his hand up and pointing his finger at the man who flinched at the sudden action.

"You are right...that is unless the kid is a Pro-Psychic themselves. Right Mob?" Reigen looked back at his apprentice briefly before smirking back at the man who faced the two in shock.

Mob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small card that had his picture on it along with some basic information about him. The man's jaw dropped in shock while the woman who was with him let out a gasp of shock.

"Wow! That is so impressive! Someone as young as you is already a Pro-Psychic! That is very admirable young man," the woman complimented Mob whose face began to turn red as he quickly looked away in embarrassment which earned a chuckle from Reigen. The woman than glanced over at her boyfriend.

"Come on, leave Arataka-san and the young man alone. Just because Arataka-san accidentally said a few things back at the office that sounded like an insult does not mean that you should have a grudge against him," the woman told him with a frown on her face. Her boyfriend looked ready to complain before sighing and nodding his head. Both of them turned back to Reigen and Mob and bowed in thanks. Reigen smiled and flashed them a thumbs up before taking their payment and seeing the two off.

Mob watched the scene before looking back down at his school bag. Remembering Emi's novel, he reached in to grab it only to flinch as Reigen suddenly patted him on the back.

"Thanks again Mob! I knew I could count on you!" Reigen loudly proclaimed with a bright smile on his face. Mob looked up at him with his normal blank face before nodding in return. Reigen seemed to realize this as he looked away for a moment before smiling. Sticking his left hand in his pocket, he motioned for Mob to follow him.

Looking up at his master's retreating back, Mob stood there thinking before following after him. While he had wanted to head on home, he knew that Reigen probably wanted to tell him something. So it would be best that he hear it now instead of putting it off until later.

Stepping out of the building, Mob squinted his eyes as the sunlight washed down on him. While he enjoyed the sight of the sunlight bathing the city in its rays, he hated the blinding effect that the sunlight had on him when it got in his eyes. Flinching at the sudden honking sound coming from his right, he saw his master arguing with someone in a car. If he had to guess, Reigen must have proceeded to cross the road without looking both ways.

Blinking at the sight, Mob felt embarrassment began to wash over him at the childish actions of his master. Walking forward, Mob bowed his head to the driver who seemed to notice his presence.

"I am sorry for my master's actions. He should have been paying more attention before he crossed the street. Please forgive him," the words flowed out so easily, it was almost like Mob has had experience with saying them before...which wouldn't be a total lie.

Reigen looked back at Mob and scratched the back of his head while glancing away slightly. The driver looked at Mob before scoffing and looking away. Mob bowed again before gently pushing Reigen the rest of the way across the street.

"Come on Master...lets just head to the usual place," Mob stated as Reigen remembered that he was going to take Mob out for some ramen to thank him for his help today. With a nod, Reigen stepped back in front of Mob and continued leading him to the restaurant.

Mob let out a sigh as he continued after Reigen while taking one last look up at the sky.

* * *

"Nii-san, it's morning, you need to wake up," Mob heard a voice calling out to him as he slowly opens his eyes. Pushing himself up in his futon, he rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn before looking across his room at his door.

Standing at his door was Mob's younger brother, Ritsu Kageyama. Mob stared in his brother's direction while blinking a few times to try and rid himself of the drowsiness that filled his body. His brother saw this and let out a small laugh before reminding his brother to hurry so they could have breakfast before heading to school.

As he nodded, memories of the talk his parents had with him at dinner began to make their way to the fore front of his mind.

_"Now Shigeo, you're in your last year of middle school. There is only a few more months until you graduate, and you still have not picked a high school to apply for," his mother stated which caused Mob to pause mid-bite. The thought of high school had not crossed his mind since...the time with Tsubomi last year...At the thought of that day, Mob felt a wave of nausea and uncertainty begin to make its way forward inside._

_The invisible counter that Mob could always feel, but didn't know for certainty if it was real, slowly started to rise...twelve percent...thirteen percent...four- Mob closed his eyes and forced the uneasy feelings and memories away to try and calm himself down. Glancing up, he could see that his mother and father were still looking at him waiting for his response while on his right, Ritsu looked at his brother in concern._

_"I...I know..." Mob could barely stammer out before slowly scooping another bite of curry up with his spoon...only to accidentally bend his spoon again. Sighing in defeat, he placed his spoon on the table and got up to go get another spoon._

_"Shigeo, you know I am always okay with your decisions. I know that you will always do the right thing, but I agree with your mom on this. You need to start thinking about which high schools to apply for," his father joined the conversation causing Mob to flinch as his father is usually a go with the flow kind of guy. Looking down down at the kitchen floor, he remembered the Psychic Club members and the Body Improvement Club members all talking about their plans for the future._

_Everyone in his grade at school were always talking about their futures. Mob on the other hand..._

"What do I want?" Mob questioned in the silence of his bedroom. Looking around his room, he saw that it has not changed much over the years. It was still quite plain with little to no accessories decorating it. On the desk across from his futon, he spotted his Pro-Psychic card. Sighing under his breath, he slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

Pro-Psychics...they were like the Pro-Heroes that worked everywhere else besides Seasoning City. Mob never could understand why, but he remembered Reigen telling him that it had something to do with their city's lack of Quirks. Apparently, they were one of the few cities left in the world that had absolutely no citizens with Quirks. Because of this, they didn't have the money to pay Pro-Heroes to fight crime and there was no real need for them since their police force could handle normal criminals.

Psychics are like people with Quirks, but their are two differences between them. One difference is that Psychics are people who gain their powers from another source than Quirks. They are essentially Quirkless, but they still have powers. The other major difference are that Psychics can see spirits and evil spirits while only Pro-Heroes who work hard to master their Quirks can see them. Thanks to this, only Psychics can exorcise Evil Spirits.

When the government realized this, they started a new line of work...well more like volunteer work. Unlike Pro-Heroes, the government does not pay Pro-Psychics for exorcising spirits. However, even though they aren't being paid, it is still against the law to do Pro-Psychic work without a permit. Similar to people who use their Quirks without Pro-Hero licenses. Thanks to this, Pro-Psychics tend to charge their clients so they can receive payment, or they have a second job to provide them with the salary they need to live a normal life.

Did he want to grow up and only be a Pro-Psychic? No...his powers...they aren't safe...something else. He wants something else for his future. He respects his master's decision to remain solely a 'Pro-Psychic,' after all that is how they met, but he didn't want that. His powers...

"Nii-san?" Ritsu's voice broke the silence that had filled the room since Mob began pondering the future. It also startled him as Mob's let out a quiet yelp as his body tensed up for just a moment before he slowly turned to see his brother looking at him. "I'm sorry for startling you...,but are you okay. It's been fifteen minutes, and you have already missed breakfast. We need to hurry to school."

Mob looked down and saw that he was still in his pajamas. Sighing, he shook his unease aside and hurried on into the bathroom. Rushing through his usual morning routine, Mob quickly grabbed his school bag and ran to the front door.

As he grasped the handle, he glanced over and saw the high school application sitting on the living room desk. A feeling of unease began to settle in his stomach as he turned his head and left for school so he could catch up with Ritsu.

_Fifteen percent_

**And end of chapter. Since this was just the introduction into Mob's life and to give some info on the world at large, I decided to cut it short. Future chapters will be much longer than this one.  
Now for pairings, I have three characters that I want to pair with Mob, but I am not sure if I should just pair one with him, have a small harem, or just pair some with him.  
I will not reveal who they are just yet.  
I hope everyone looks forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
